


D.O.S.E. Activated

by mellovesall



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, lots of happy, moodboard/edit collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: Watching Cherry Magic with it's wonderful writing and acting just brought me so much HAPPY.  So, I feel the title of my moodboard/edit collection should reflect that. lol.D.O.S.E. is the acronym for the major chemicals in our brains that influence our happiness. The brain’s happy chemicals are: Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin, and Endorphins.  Cherry Magic activated them all.I hope you enjoy my edits for the CherryMagic31 "31 days of Prompts" and thank you to our lovely hosts @incandescentflower and @kurosawa-sun on Tumblr. You can find me at @mel-loves-kdramas.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Prompt: New Year




	2. Prompt: Snow




	3. Prompt: Gifts




	4. Prompt: Fireworks




	5. Prompt: Reunions




	6. Prompt: Confessions




	7. Prompt: Udon




	8. Prompt: Poems




	9. Prompt: Vacation




	10. Prompt: Song

["For You" ~ Liam Payne, Rita Ora](https://youtu.be/rxZKyQOsG3o)


	11. Prompt: Song

["Bloom" ~ Troye Sivan](https://youtu.be/LtSbYcxwKlo)


	12. Prompt: Yum




End file.
